log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Apocalypse (Episode)
The Apocalypse is the first episode of Log Horizon anime series. It covers The Beginning of Another World chapters 1-2. Plot Cold Open Shiroe, Naotsugu and Akatsuki are fighting Brier Weasels at midnight. While fighting, Naotsugu tried to use the command system to perform the「Shield Smash」skill, but the interface malfunctions. Akatsuki also seemed to be unable to use her skills and could only hold the Brier Weasels at bay. Due to this, Shiroe commanded them to fall back and tried to use the「Nightmare Sphere」skill, but was apprehended by a surprise Triffid. The Beginning of a Different World Flashing back to the beginning, Shiroe opened his eyes and found himself immersed in an area surrounded with aged buildings that were overtaken by plant life, which he recognizes to be Akihabara. As he walked toward the Silver-leaf Tree within Akiba, he took a glance around the market of confused players, including one at an NPC stall demanding to talk to a GM. He accidentally loses his balance and falls, prompting his status screen to appear. While checking his items at the status screen, he noticed that he is unable to log out. He then checked his friend list and started a voice chat with Naotsugu, a returning player. Meeting at the Sliver-leaf Tree, they deduce that they are in a physical representation of the Elder Tale MMO, and that the new expansion, Homesteading the Noosphere, was released just before all the players appeared in their avatars. They decided to consider this world their physical home while they continue exploring. Shiroe seems to be shorter in real life as he tends to fall due to the unfamiliar height of his avatar. Naotsugu reflects on his height as small rocks are being thrown at them, ranging from pebbles to a small boulder. Then, it is revealed that the thrower was Akatsuki, one of Shiroe's former party members that had been following the two. When Akatsuki started to talk, they realized she was a girl within a male avatar. Small Assassin Akatsuki wanted to ask Shiroe for an metamorphosis potion as she remembered that he owned one. While she is using the potion, Naotsugu tried to take a peek at Akatsuki, but was horrified at the mutation. Akatsuki converted into a smaller, beautiful lady closer to her real size. Naotsugu made an unsuitable joke about her size and got kneed by Akatsuki. She then asked Shiroe how much she owed him for the favor. Naotsugu told Akatsuki something she can pay with a lewd suggestion but was interrupted before he could finish by her kneeing him again in the face. Then, Shiroe invited her to join his party, which she agreed to and began to address Shiroe as her Lord. Crescent Moon Alliance Next day, the party gather a feast only to realize that any food here tastes bland. While eating, Shiroe gets hailed by Marielle, leader of Crescent Moon Alliance, who wanted to ask him something. The party travels to the Guild Meeting Hall, where all the guild zones are contained in a myriad of rooms. Then, they enter Marielle's room, being astonished at how cute the guild master's room was. Out of the blue, Marielle greeted Shiroe with a flying hug. Akatsuki seemed to be jealous at that. However, Marielle quickly hugged Akatsuki too, thinking that she was Shiroe's girlfriend. Naotsugu also attracted Marielle's attention, making him flustered. Suddenly, a woman named Henrietta appeared, hoping that she could exchange information with Shiroe. While talking she noticed Akatsuki and was immediately enraptured by her cuteness. They didn't realize that the other guild members, including Shouryuu, were watching them by the door. Marielle stated that there are 19 members of Crescent Moon Alliance online, 18 in Akiba. Shouyuu reports that the cities beside Akiba - Shibuya, Minami, Susukino, and Nakasu- were in same atrophy; and since the Intercity Transport Gates are offline, travel between cities is difficult. Marielle metioned that the guilds are gathering their members; some of the guilds also looking to recruit remaining players. Naotsugu reckons that the world would be easy to live in due to their Elder Tale experience, but Shiroe retorts that the new expansion has changed the game with new monsters, quests and items. With such uncertainty among the players, Marielle suggests Shiroe to join her guild, since he is no longer in Debauchery Tea Party. But he declines her offer in hesitation, and with nothing else to discuss, she could only watch the party depart from the guild hall. Shouryuu asks about Debauchery Tea Party, to which Marielle and Henrietta revere about their individualism and high-class composition, including Shiroe as their strategist. The First Battle The party discuss about whether death is permanent in this world, or perhaps it could be a means of escaping back to Japan. Shiroe decides to try the combat system, and they head towards The Archive Tower Forest at night. Normally, low-level monsters would ignore their Level 90 status, but the monsters in this area will attack anyone. Level 28 Brier Weasels appear, which makes Naotsugu gauge them to be hardly trouble but then soon realized the difficulty of using the command system while in physical combat. The party retreats at Shiroe's order, but he was then attacked by a Triffid before he could cast a skill. Suddenly, Akatsuki used a skill accidentally to slay the triffid, neglecting the interface and actually using her body. Shiroe immediately came to this conclusion and ordered Naotsugu to use his body to feel the motion of the attack. Naotsugu decides to trust Shiroe and managed to use the 「Shield Smash」 skill to slay the weasels. Back at the Crescent Moon Alliance, Serara at Susukino pleads to Marielle for help because she was being chased by some people. Hidden in the shadows, a player with the features of a cat observes the pursuit. Trivia * Debauchery Tea Party is an unregistered guild, formed mainly out of players that want to avoid politics. * Elder Tale has 20 million concurrent players, with 30 thousand in Japan. ;Translation Errors: * Crunchyroll: The expansion is named “Novasphere Pioneers” in this translation. Since ノウアスフィア is the official Japanese translation of the expansion, it makes the term "Novasphere" an incorrect translation. * English dub: Shiroe exposes Akatsuki's entrance by mentioning her prowess in raiding parties he has accompanied previously. Other translations do not mention raids, and Akatsuki never had raiding experience, as seen in Shattered Wings, making this notion incorrect. Gallery Lhanimeep1 1.jpeg lhanimeep1_2 lhanimeep1_5 lhanimeep1_7 lhanimeep1_10 lhanimeep1_11 lhanimeep1_13 lhanimeep1_14 lhanimeep1_15 lhanimeep1_16 lhanimeep1_17 lhanimeep1_18 lhanimeep1_19 lhanimeep1_20 lhanimeep1_21 lhanimeep1_22 lhanimeep1_24 lhanimeep1_25 lhanimeep1_26 lhanimeep1_27 lhanimeep1_28 lhanimeep1_29 lhanimeep1_31 lhanimeep1_32 lhanimeep1_33 lhanimeep1_34 lhanimeep1_35 lhanimeep1_36 lhanimeep1_37 lhanimeep1_38 lhanimeep1_39 lhanimeep1_40 lhanimeep1_41 lhanimeep1_42 lhanimeep1_43 lhanimeep1_44 lhanimeep1_45 lhanimeep1_46 lhanimeep1_47 lhanimeep1_48 lhanimeep1_49 lhanimeep1_50 lhanimeep1_51 lhanimeep1_52 lhanimeep1_53 lhanimeep1_54 lhanimeep1_55 lhanimeep1_56 lhanimeep1_57 lhanimeep1_58 lhanimeep1_59 lhanimeep1_60 lhanimeep1_61 lhanimeep1_62 lhanimeep1_63 lhanimeep1_64 lhanimeep1_65 lhanimeep1_66 lhanimeep1_67 lhanimeep1_68 lhanimeep1_69 lhanimeep1_70 lhanimeep1_71 lhanimeep1_72 lhanimeep1_73 lhanimeep1_74 lhanimeep1_75 lhanimeep1_76 lhanimeep1_77 lhanimeep1_78 lhanimeep1_79 lhanimeep1_80 lhanimeep1_81 lhanimeep1_82 lhanimeep1_83 lhanimeep1_84 lhanimeep1_85 lhanimeep1_86 lhanimeep1_87 lhanimeep1_88 lhanimeep1_89 lhanimeep1_90 lhanimeep1_91 lhanimeep1_92 lhanimeep1_93 lhanimeep1_94 lhanimeep1_95 lhanimeep1_96 lhanimeep1_97 lhanimeep1_98 lhanimeep1_99 lhanimeep1_100 lhanimeep1_101 lhanimeep1_102 lhanimeep1_103 lhanimeep1_104 lhanimeep1_105 lhanimeep1_106 lhanimeep1_107 lhanimeep1_108 lhanimeep1_109 lhanimeep1_110 lhanimeep1_111 lhanimeep1_112 lhanimeep1_113 lhanimeep1_114 lhanimeep1_115 lhanimeep1_116 lhanimeep1_117 lhanimeep1_118 lhanimeep1_119 lhanimeep1_120 lhanimeep1_121 lhanimeep1_122 lhanimeep1_123 lhanimeep1_124 lhanimeep1_125 lhanimeep1_126 lhanimeep1_127 lhanimeep1_128 lhanimeep1_129 lhanimeep1_130 lhanimeep1_131 lhanimeep1_132 lhanimeep1_133 lhanimeep1_134 lhanimeep1_135 lhanimeep1_136 lhanimeep1_137 lhanimeep1_138 lhanimeep1_139 lhanimeep1_140 lhanimeep1_141 lhanimeep1_142 lhanimeep1_143 lhanimeep1_144 lhanimeep1_145 lhanimeep1_146 lhanimeep1_147 lhanimeep1_148 lhanimeep1_149 lhanimeep1_150 lhanimeep1_151 lhanimeep1_152 lhanimeep1_153 lhanimeep1_154 lhanimeep1_155 lhanimeep1_156 lhanimeep1_157 lhanimeep1_158 lhanimeep1_159 lhanimeep1_160 lhanimeep1_161 lhanimeep1_162 lhanimeep1_163 lhanimeep1_164 lhanimeep1_165 lhanimeep1_166 lhanimeep1_167 lhanimeep1_168 lhanimeep1_169 lhanimeep1_170 lhanimeep1_171 lhanimeep1_172 lhanimeep1_173 lhanimeep1_174 Navigation